Without Looking Back
by DarkHeartInTheSky
Summary: Three years after Atem left, Yugi became a violent drug user. When Atem comes back to help steer Yugi on the right path, he discovers things about Yugi he never knew.
1. Prolouge

**Hello, this is my second fic, so those of you who have been reading "I Lost", I'm not very confident about it. So for now I'm posting a story I do feel more confident about. At least until I get more reviews on it.  
I do not own Yugioh.  
Summary: Three years after Atem left, Yugi became a bitter, violent, druggie. When Atem comes back, will he be able to help steer Yugi back on the right track? Will Yugi even want help?**

Rated T for violence, swearing, and MAJOR Yugi angst.  


Prologue **(Because all good angst stories need one.)**

_They all stood crying as he the man before them told the door his name. It slide open slowly, pouring out a stream of light so bright in the dark, underground tomb, they had to shield their eyes. One person in particular was crying harder than the rest. He was shorter than his companions my several inches, even though he'd grown quite considerably in the past four years. His name was Yugi Motou, better known as The King Of Games. Even though he'd just become King moments ago. The ex-king of games looked nearly identical to him. The only difference was his eyes. Yugi's were egg shaped and shone a beautiful violet. They mirrored happiness, youth and innocence. But the man who stood before him did not. His eyes were boxed shaped and colored a deep crimson. His eyes showed sternness and how serious he was. The two had been bound by an ancient artifact over five thousand years old. The older man, Atem, had sealed himself in the pyramid-shaped pendant titled The Millennium Puzzle thousand of years ago to save the world from a great evil. But he needed to erase his memory and trap himself to do so. Five thousand years later, Yugi solved the unsolvable the puzzle and unknowingly brought the great evil back. For four years Yugi and Atem fought it until they were able to destroy it. And now Atem had to leave them. _  
_As the door opened completely, it showed all of his past friends. From the childhood ones to his royal guards, for he had been one of Egypt's greatest rulers. They all looked at him expectantly. And Yugi knew one group of people would walk away unhappy. _  
_'He needs to go' Yugi argued with himself. 'He doesn't belong here.'_  
_'But he's your best friend! You can't just stand there like an idiot and let him leave!"_  
_"What am I too say to him? 'Can you please stay and suffer so I'm happy?"_  
"_Doesn't your happiness count?"_  
_"But....it's what he wants.....'_  
_And Yugi had nothing to counter with. He could only stand and watch through his tear-flooded eyes, as Atem walked over the threshold and his modern day clothes transformed into a tunic with a large, purple cape. Without looking back he continued to walk forward, and without looking back the doors closed, sealing the entrance to the afterlife. And without looking back, Yugi left the life he once knew. _  
_And without looking back, he never looked forward._

Yugi woke up covered in a cold sweat. It had been three years since that day, three years since his so-called best friend abandoned him. And three years since his other friends grew away from him. It was only 2 a.m., but Yugi dared not to go back to sleep. He would only have dream it again, as he had almost every night for three years. And yet, each time it only got more unbearable. He slipped out of bed and put on his robe. He quietly walked down the stairs, each creaking in it's old age. The house was occupant to one soul now. Solomon Motou, grandfather of Yugi Motou and proud owner of the Domino Game shop, had passed nearly a year ago, leaving nineteen year old Yugi by himself. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a soda and some chips off the counter. Even though he tried to resist, he couldn't help but think of how all of his friends left him. Atem showed he's rather be dead than to continue living with him. Tea was next to go. She left for New York to attend that dance school she'd never shut up about. She never told Yugi she was leaving. She just left. Tristan left to go join the Japanese Army, not bothering to tell Yugi, also. He hadn't heard from Tristan in over two years and yet he didn't care. The only one that really hit him hard was when Joey left. He had eloped with Mai no one seemed to know where they lived now. But three years of living by himself, with no one to comfort him, no one to believe in him and support him made Yugi cold and isolated. He sat on the couch and turned on the TV, trying to drown out the thoughts of the bastards. He didn't need them, he convinced himself. He didn't need anyone. He was King of Games, for Ra's sake! He continued to enter tournaments just to win the prize money. Solomon had paid off the tiny shop nearly twenty years ago, so Yugi only needed money for food, electricity, water, and heat. Not that the stuff cost much anyways. He had enough money in the bank to last him well through retirement; he only continued to play to prove to the world that he didn't need the Pharaoh to win. Even though the world knew nothing of the Pharaoh. So maybe he did it to convince himself he could win on his own. The duel with Bakura back in Atem's memory, hardly counted, he told himself. He had only won by luck, not on skill. After channel surfing for twenty minutes, it finally sunk in that nothing was on. But of boredom he started to watch some romance flick. He watched enviously as the man and woman kissed passionately on the beach as the words The End, appeared in elegant cursive.  
"I'll never have a fairy tale ending." Yugi said to no one, drinking the last of his soda. He was still thirsty and wanted too, if only for a moment, forget about the friends that caused him so much pain. He walked over to the kitchen and threw away the soda can. Opening the fridge door, he grabbed what he wanted without even looking. Two, of what he wanted. Two large, forty ounce bottles of beer. He popped the top off one bottle and then off the other. He was finished with one by the time he got back to the couch.  
Yugi: So in this story, I'm a underage angry, alcoholic?  
Me: Yes! Angst filled Yugi!  
Yugi: I like it.  
**Me: Please review! Chapters will get longer as the story continues, I promise!**


	2. How I've changed

**I forgot to put in the prolouge that this chapter is also rated for teen drinking and drug use. If I need to up the rating, I'd greatly appreciate it if you told me. I dont own Yugioh, yadadada **

Chapter 1

Yugi stood with his back against the the wall in the dark alley. He was still suffering from hangover from the previous night. Three boys stood around Yugi, smoking pot. By no means were they his friends. He could tell you their names and that was about it. Rob Daniels, twenty years old, short, fat and single. No doubt due to the fact that he supplied them with the pot. James McDagger,seventeen, some might call him the leader of the group. Tall, lean with dark hair. Every woman's dream. In the fact that every woman he ever met he raped. Rupert Lenns, the oldest of the group, twenty-two, blonde and medium height. And then there was Yugi Motou, short, skinny, and the meanest in the group. He was the biggest druggie in the group. No one knew why he was like that, and no one cared.  
It began to drizzle, putting out the flame on his roll of pot.  
"Screw this." Yugi thought, throwing the useless piece of paper on the ground. He then walked out the alley and down the street.  
"Hey, Motou!" cried McDagger, "Where ya headed?" He asked giddy. It was obvious he was high. Without looking back, hands in his coats pocket, Yugi yelled at the top of his lungs,  
"Hell! Same as you!" Scowling, Yugi didn't flinch as a large, cold drops of rain water landed harshly on his brow. He stopped at a familiar place for him. A place he never thought he come back to, as it had caused nothing but misery for him. Domino High School. He turned the corner where a large rusted dumpster sat, filled to the rim with rotten food and old papers. Above it, pinned against the wall was a fire escape, leading all the way to the roof. He pulled himself up onto the dumpster, the stood and pulled the ladder down. He climb it with ease, after all, he used to do to it all the time back when he attended it. Sitting by himself on the roof, the rain began to fall harder.  
He stared down at the soccer field, watching the mud slide down staining the freshly cut grass. Looks like PE would be held inside tomorrow. Not that he cared. After what seemed like hours, the rain stopped and Yugi climbed down the fire escape. He turned the corner when a large, hairy hand landed on his shoulder and pulled him aside. It turned him around and slammed him into the wall.  
"Remember me, runt?" said a deep voice. The scent of alcohol burned the inside of Yugi's nose, causing it sniffle. Yugi got a good look at his attacker. It was Ushio, the bully from school. How could Yugi not remember? That man had bullied Yugi for months before he began to gang up on Joey and Tristan. And Yugi had stood up for them.  
"I was naive and stupid back then." Yugi thought, growing angry. "If I knew then what I knew now, that they'd turn their backs on me in my time of need, I'd let this moron beat the crap out of them."  
"I said, do you remember me, runt?" Yugi's neck began to feel a cold sensation as a large knife was held up to his throat.  
"How could I have forgotten about you, Ushio?" Yugi replied sarcastically, not at all scared. "You have to have a pretty bad memory to forget about the senior who can't even spell his own name." The blade was pressed harder against his throat.  
"I'm gonna let that little remark slide, pipsqueak. But, I do want revenge. That fight we got in? That got me expelled."  
"Really? I had no idea." Yugi answered, sarcastically once more. "I thought the school hired you as a night janitor. After all, you were good at sweeping the floor with people, I'd figure a mop would be easier."  
Usiho growled between his teeth. "Give me all your money, and I'll let you go with only a couple scratches."  
"I don't have any money."  
"Then looks like I'll be getting my revenge by killing you." Ushio began to slide the knife down Yugi's neck, when he kicked the larger man in the groin. In shock, Ushio removed the knife only to be thrown into the wall by Yugi. Yugi took the knife out of his attacker's hands as he slide down the wall. He placed the knife over his heart as the man stared at him with pleading eyes.  
"No.....please!" The man begged raising his arms in front of his face. Yugi grunted as he stared into Usiho's eyes. He saw fear, pure fear. Fear is the door to weakness. Yugi could have killed him quickly and easily. But tears started to well up in his eyes as he continued to plead for his life. Yugi decided to be merciful and quickly cut the man's arm. It wasn't deep, but it was bleeding heavily.  
"How pathetic." Yugi mumbled, throwing the knife aside and started to walk home as the sun slowly began to climb over the horizon. As he walked, a thought occurred to him. Before, he wouldn't have even dreamed of hurting that bastard. And now, he didn't give a damn withier he lived or died. Another's life no longer held value in his heart. He was looking out for only himself, if he never met anyone, then he could never betray them.

"Not like I was." He mumbled to himself. He may have been cold, but he wasn't heartless. He wouldn't put someone through the pain he endured, through the pain he stills endure. He wakes every day with the same pain in his heart. The same knowledge that Joey or Tea or even Tristan won't come by for a visit. Every night he's plagued by the same nightmare, the same reality. Atem left him without so much as a good-bye. He left him on the old, dirty, tomb floor crying, sobbing, silently begging for him to stay. And Atem ignored him. He tossed him aside like he was nothing more than a piece of trash, the garbage that kept showing up on his road to victory.

"He was tired of protecting him, having to save me." Yugi said quietly as he felt moisture build up in his eye. "No!" Yugi yelled. "Don't cry. You won't cry. Crying is for the weak. You are no longer weak." In fact, the last time Yugi had cried was the day of the Ceremonial Duel when Atem left. Yugi was now three years older, three years wiser, and three years less naïve. He no longer handed his trust carelessly to strangers. He no longer handed his trust to anyone. McDagger? Yugi could bear to be left alone in a room with him, but they weren't even friends. Daniels? Yugi didn't even know the guy. And Lenns? Lenns, may as well have been there the entire time Yugi was in the group and he just didn't notice. He could pick a fight with any one of those guys and win. And they knew it, which is why they tried their best not to anger him. But even when it wasn't their fault, Yugi still took out his frustrations on them. Yelling, shouting, punching, hitting, he just about did it all. Yugi let out a small laugh. McDagger had done the worst crimes, raping innocent women, not caring about their well-being, their innocence, yet he still cowered before Yugi. McDagger hadn't even been arrested. Yugi did feel slightly sorry for what the woman had been through, even though he hadn't met any of them. But he wasn't sorry enough to rat out McDagger to the police.

"My, how I've changed." Yugi said as he approached the Game Shop and walked in. 


	3. Without Looking Back

**Okay! Before we start, I have a couple of stuff to say. First, I do not own Yugioh yadadadada legal crap yadadada**

**Next, I want to thank NichtSacred for favoriting this story! You have no idea how much that means to me!**

**Also, to the anonymous reviewer, luxford, yes this story is messed up and will only get even more messed up, but it's angst!**

Chapter Two

Atem sighed as he watched the sun rise over the afterlife's horizon. He leaned gently against the balcony of his magnificent palace. It was an exact replica of the one he had lived in during his rule over Egypt. It was made of pure marble, built by the Pharaoh's slaves over twenty generations again. Though he didn't agree with his ancestors tactics, he had to agree, the slaves did a wonderful job. He had everything he ever wanted, and he still couldn't get his mind off Yugi. Not a day passed that he didn't think about his hikari, not a night went by that he didn't dream about him. His thoughts at this very moment revolved around his abiou.  
"I wonder what Yugi is doing right now." The king thought with his chin in his hand. The wind gently blew, causing his golden bangs to sweep into his eyes.  
"Atem? Is everything alright?" Atem turned around to see his life long friend, Mana, in the doorway of the balcony, looking at him with concern. Atem smiled. Mana had died far to young. She was killed during the fight with Bakura, shortly after her mentor of magic Mahad had died. She eventually became the Dark Magician Girl, partner of the Dark Magician, Mahad. That was why he was so drawn to them. They had been his friends five millennia ago, and they were his friends now.  
"Yes, Mana." Atem said, walking up to her. "I just can't seem to get my mind off Yugi. But, I guess that's just me being overprotective again. I'm sure he's fine."  
"Yeah..." Mana said nervously. What Atem didn't know was that she had used magic to check in on Yugi daily for almost two years, ever since Atem began to worry. She knew about his current state, but didn't want to tell her friend. If he found out, he'd seek a council with the gods for permission to go back to the world of the living. And if he went there, Mana feared he wouldn't want to come back. She knew she was being selfish, and she also knew Yugi really needed his yami. But she couldn't bear to say good-bye again, she just couldn't. After being silent for so long, Atem raised an eyebrow an eyebrow in suspicion. Mana was never one to keep quiet for to long.  
"Mana? Is there something you're not telling me?" After being silent for sometime, Mana decided she had to tell him. If he was given a body, he'd eventually die and come back home. She could bear sixty or so years without him for an eternity with him.  
"Actually, yes, Atem. There's a lot I haven't been telling you. A lot about Yugi." Atem stiffened at the mention of his friend's name. But, despite his concern, he nodded his head.  
"Tell me everything."  
And Mana began her story.

When she finished, Atem was couldn't stand. He fell to his knees, his thoughts racing a mile a minute.  
"How can this be? Is what she says true? Is it possible for someone to change so much in just three years?"  
Mana's eyes watered and her lip quivered. Suddenly, she threw her arms around Atem's neck and sobbed into his bare shoulder.  
"I'm so sorry, Pharaoh! I-I should've told you from the be-beginning! I was-selfish!"  
Atem patted the young girl's back. He spoke to her in a hushed voice. "It's okay. It's be alright. But I need to help Yugi now. So, where do I go to seek a council with the gods?"  
Mana leaned back from Atem, her eyes were bloodshot from crying so hard, but she shook her head.  
"They come and get you, all you have to do is ask them." Atem nodded and stood up and Mana pulled herself away from her friend, staying on the ground. Atem walked back to the balcony.  
"Obelisk, Silther, Ra, I seek a council with you." At first, nothing changed. But slowly, the clouds above the palace begin to swirl and a large gust of wind blew in their direction. Then, dust was picked up by the wind and twisted into a mini tornado. And out of nowhere did the three Egyptian gods appear.  
"You sought a council with us, Pharaoh Atem?" spoke Obelisk, his voice deep and booming. Atem nodded slowly.  
"Yes, it's about my friend, Yugi. I believe-" He was cut off by Silther, his voice was high and hissy.  
"We are aware of your hikari's condition. We are surprised that you waited so long to ask us."  
"I wasn't aware until a moment ago." Atem replied shakily.  
"How can that be?" Ra roared, stretching out his long, golden wings. "Mana was asked to inform you years ago!"  
"Mana!" The four of them growled, looking over in her direction, but she had left. Atem sighed and hung his head.  
"Can I go back to the world of the living? At least until he's better?"  
"Your friend is on a path of self-destruction. We will allow you to leave, but you cannot come back until he has proper treatment."Silther answered.  
"Re-reallY?" Atem asked in amazement. Ra nodded.  
"However, to avoid suspension,we will transport you to a place inconspicuous, but near his home."  
"Th-thank you!" Atem stuttered in excitement. A dust of wind was born at his feet, and worked it's way up to his head. It grew so thick, Atem couldn't see, then all of a sudden, it died. Atem examined his surroundings. He was in a bathroom. It was a one stall, so he went to the door and unlocked it. He stuck his neck out. The room was filled with little kids and games. It was the Domino arcade!  
"This is only a few blocks away from Yugi's house!" Atem said quietly! He looked down at his clothes. He was wearing the typical black shirt and blue jacket with jeans and black boots. He was also surprised to see the Millennium Puzzle hanging around his neck. He dismissed it as something he would need to help Yugi. Smiling, Atem exited the bathroom and began his way to Yugi's house.

"Are you sure?" Obelisk asked the Winged Dragon.  
"I'm afraid so. The two were connected, so when we resurrected Atem, we also resurrected him." Ra replied sadly.  
"We must warn the Pharaoh then!" Silther shouted. "He will surly seek revenge once more."  
"I'm afraid we are prohibited from interfering with his quest." Ra said.  
"So we are going to let, Bakura harm him?"  
"There is nothing else we can do."

**Me: Duh, duh, duuuuuuun! Bakura's come back too! (cue screaming fangirls) Next chapter, Atem confronts Yugi. Let the angst begin! Please review!**

**PS: Do you guys prefer short chapters with fast updates? Or long chapters with slow updates?**


	4. Confrontation

**Time for the confrontation!**

**Yugi: Oh boy. This can't be good.**

**Shut up! I do not own Yugioh. *cries***

**Yugi: Thank God for that.**

**I said SHUT UP!**

Chapter Three

Atem out the store and began over to Yugi's house, he noticed something odd. People were staring at him. Yes, he looked almost identical to Yugi the King of Games. But it wasn't looks of amazement and awe he was receving. It was fear. Mothers pulled their children closer to their sides, men stood protectively against their wives, and once their eyes were on him, they wouldn't take them off. People seemed to stop breathing as he walked by, stiffing, waiting to run at a moments notice. He overheard many of their whispers, only increasing his already dangerously high anxiety.  
"Look over there! That's Yugi Motou!"  
"Motou!"  
"Such a shame what happened to him, he was once a nice little boy."  
"What ever happened to him?"  
"You didn't hear? He got mixed with McDagger's group!"  
Atem was now sprinting over to the Game Shop and when he arrived, he was appalled by it's condition. The letters above the building were rusted and in danger of falling off. Leaves were piled high on top of the roof, sliding off one by one only for more to fall on top. The windows had a thick residue built on. It was so thick, he couldn't see inside. The sign off to the left of the building, the one Solomon used to promote his shop, was covered in dust. He gently blew on it and used his hand to erase it. Large, letters greeted him with something he never expected.  
Out of Business.  
"What happened here?" Atem whispered. His face grew stern, it was time to confront Yugi. He walked up to the entrance and rang the bell, when some very important thoughts flickered around his mind. "What am I going to tell him? How will he react? Perhaps I should've come up with something to say.-" His thoughts were cut off when he heard Yugi grumble.  
"Who in the bloody hell could that be?" He opened the door and was greeted by Atem, who smiled weakly. Yugi's reaction was part shock, part doubtful. He closed his eyes and began to rub his temples. "I must overdid it last night." He said starting to shut the door, when Atem flung his arm out, stopping it.  
"Yugi..." He said sadly. "I'm _really _here." Yugi's eyes examined him from head to toe then back to head. Then, he started laughing quietly.  
"You're really him? You're the Pharaoh?" Atem nodded and Yugi's expression grew grim. The laughter had ceased and the two were dead locked in a stare, silence covering them like a blanket. Atem's eyes broke the stare when he saw something on Yugi's neck. It was a bruise. It was a hideous blue color, long and slender covering about half of his neck. It has to be new, Atem thought, it just has to be. He took his arm out of the doorway, and returned his stare to a rather pissed off Yugi.  
"Get. Out." Yugi growled. Atem was startled by the break in the silence, though awkward it had been comforting.  
"What?" Atem asked.  
"I said," Yugi stepped out of the door way, "Get out." The tone was harsh, sickly and had full intent of making Atem hurt.  
"Why?"  
"Oh, I don't know!" Yugi shouted tossing his arms in the air. "Maybe because, YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" He was grinding his teeth and his temple was throbbing. "You thought you could waltz up into my life out of nowhere and leave the exact same way!" Yugi was breathing heavily, with deep, raged breaths that only intenfied his anger. Atem stood there in the doorway, shocked at Yugi's behavior. Never, never, had Yugi responded in such a manner. He stood there, confused, cocking his head like a dog. Yugi's eyes began to water a little.  
"No!" He thought to himself. "No! You can't cry! Not now, not in front of him, not ever!"  
"Yugi..."Atem said sadly.  
"No! I don't want to hear it! Just leave, it's what your best at!" Those words made Atem's heart do a back-flip. Here was his best friend, his aibou, telling him to go away.  
"Yugi, I can't leave. I can't go back until you receive the proper help."  
"And you're gonna be the one to make sure that happens? Ha! Face it, Pharaoh, I've changed." And lowering his voice so that it was barely audible, "And I'm not going back to being that scared, helpless, little kid who you apparently thought couldn't do anything on his own."  
And Yugi closed the door in Atem's face, and ran up the stairs, trying not to cry. 

The white-haired man stood confused in an alley way, a large, gold ring hanging from his neck. The ring had five little arrows, circling it. Bakura looked around, trying to make out what had happened. It didn't make any sense to him. One moment, he was in the Shadow Realm, the next he was here in what looked like the real world. He glanced down at his shirt to see the Millennium Ring, glisten in the sunlight.  
He felt strong too, stronger than he had in years. The only explanation he had was that his hikari, Ryou, was nearby.  
"Perfect." The theif thought, "I do not know why I have returned, but the Pharaoh must be back too." He rubbed his hands together greedily, smirking. "This time, I will get my revenge!" Peeking around the corner, he saw Ryou walking down the street, looking apprehensive.  
"He must feel my presence." Bakura thought. "Now is not the best time to confront him anyways. First, I must find the Pharaoh, or better yet, little Yugi. If indeed he is back, the runt will be the perfect bait." So the tomb robber slid down to the ground and waited for the perfect time to hunt his prey.

**So what do you think?**  
**Yugi: I think that you are a-**  
**I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to the fans! **  
**Yugi: You have fans?**

**Shut up! I'll-I'll do a House crossover and make sure you're the sick one! (What do you guys think of that? Drop a review and give me your opinion! Also, I think I'm going to stick to doing short chapters with quick updates.)**

**Please review!**


	5. Thoughts

**Thanks for all the reviews! Those are what make me continue to post this story online! To IAmLove, House is a medical drama. House is the name of the insane, yet brilliant doctor who goes to all costs to get the diagnosis. **

Chapter 4

A strange feeling overcame Ryou. He wasn't sure how to describe this feeling, only that is was...bad. But this feeling was also...familiar. He had felt it many times before. In fact, for over eight years this feeling had plagued him and his friends...those _he_ had not harmed. Ryou sighed, putting his hands into his pockets. The only friends he had that _he _had not harmed were Yugi and the gang. But he hadn't seen either of them in over three years. He hadn't seen or heard from Yugi since the day the Pharaoh left. That day, in the tomb back in Egypt, was filled with mixed emotions. Yugi was crying, on his knees sobbing as his best friend left him. While Ryou on the other hand, was elated. Finally, after nearly ten years, he was free. And all the things he thought he wouldn't be able to do, he could do. He could have a family, he could have real friends, all without fear of _him _hurting them. He would admit, he was forever in the Pharaoh's debt for expelling that monster out of his soul. And not a day went by that Ryou didn't miss that horrid creature. But, this feeling, this sensation,...it couldn't be...could it?  
"Snap out of, you're being stupid." Ryou scolded himself mentally. "He's gone and he's not coming back. The dead don't come back to life."

At least, that's what Ryou kept telling himself.

Yugi sat on his bed, knees up to his chest, rocking back and forth in a swift, solid pattern. Back. Forth. Back. Forth. His thoughts were racing a mile a minute.  
_What is he doing here? Why is he back? Does he actually think I'm gonna let him back into my life again?_  
Yugi closed his eyes, visualizing their encounter. He saw Atem standing in the doorway. Looking sincere, but not sorry. Not remorseful. But as he examined his memories, Yugi spotted something he hadn't noticed before. He had the Millennium Puzzle. This was interesting because all the Millennium Items had been destroyed. They fell into a bottom abyss, to this day they should still be falling awaiting a bottom that wasn't there. So why did he have it? Yugi came out of his position and slid off the bed, walking over to a window. The window faced the front of the old shop, looking out into a park. Yugi had spent countless hours in that park once. Once. He looked out it, and saw the Pharaoh sitting on a bench with his head in his hands. Crying, no doubt. Yugi scoffed. Here was a once king of Egypt, crying on a park bench like a lost child. His eyes rested on the golden artifact.  
"Maybe him being here has to do with the Puzzle," Yugi thought. "If I destroy it, maybe he'll leave."  
So Yugi had to do something he never thought he'd ever have to do. He had to steal the Puzzle.

Yugi slammed the door in Atem's face and ran up the stairs, trying not to cry. Atem was speechless. He'd never expected Yugi to react in such a manner. Yugi was a hikari, a soul of light. He'd never seen Yugi angry before, hell, he thought Yugi was incapable of anger. But he thought wrong. Yugi wasn't just angry, he was downright furious. He yelled at Atem, but that wasn't what had made the man's heart sore. Yugi hated him. And Atem couldn't figure out why. Deciding he would get Yugi later, (after all, he had to come out of the house eventually) his feet dragged him across the pavement to a bench on the opposite side of the street where he sat down, and slowly mourned over the loss of his friend. His words echoed painfully in Atem's head.

_YOU RUINED MY LIFE!...I'm not going back to being that scared, helpless, little kid who you apparently thought couldn't do anything on his own!_

"Did I really make him feel that way?" Atem thought. But after scavenging through his brain for what felt like hours, he couldn't figure out what he did wrong to make Yugi hate him so.

**Short chapter, I know. But I'm trying to figure out how to run everything together. From Yugi stealing the Puzzle, to having them run into Bakura. So it might be a little bit before next chapter is up, but it's Summer Break now (yay!) so I have more time to work on it. **


	6. What does this all mean?

**Okay, to make this chapter better, everyone pretend that Bakura was in season 4, the one with Dartz and Yugi being taken and all that. It'll make this more...como se deci...deep. Oh, and by the way, that season never made sense in the first place.**

**You see, when Atem was dueling Raphael, the sun was just rising. But you don't see the sun set until they go to battle Dartz. Which means, from the point Yugi was taken to the point that they got him back, was just one 24 hr period! **

**So I'm also changing that. Let's say...it took them a month to get to Dartz, 'kay? **

_"Leave me alone...please!_  
_"You promised you'd help me collect all seven items! And if memory serves me, we only have one!_  
_"I'm..sorry! But, but, you promised you wouldn't hurt them!"_  
_"Looks like we both broke our promises to one another then. But why do you even care? You call them your friends, but are they really? Tell me, why do you avoid them?'_  
_"Because you'll hurt them!"_  
_"I see. But what if I were to take over then? How would you stop me from hurting him?"_  
_"Keep you're filthy hands off Yugi! The Pharaoh would kill you if you so much as spoke to him!"_  
_"No he wouldn't. Killing me would be the same thing as killing you. And we both know Yugi won't let him do that. He is the only one who can control the Pharaoh during his episodes of rage." _  
_"Don't! Please, don't hurt them!"_  
_"Too late for that."_

Ryou bolted upright, sweat dripping from his thick, white hair all the way down to the tips of his toes. He was gasping for air, each breath ragged and painful. He glanced over at his clock which read eight a.m. Ryou couldn't take it. He wouldn't want to admit it, but he was scared. He feared that somehow Bakura had come back. And perhaps it was out of pure instinct, but he knew if by chance Bakura had come back, he'd be going after Yugi. But how could he have come back? The dead are well, dead. Ryou came up with two conclusions. 1. Bakura had indeed by some outer worldy means, returned to Earth seeking revenge or 2. Bakura was dead, he's going to stay dead and never hurt anyone again. He was leaning more towards option two, just because it made more sense, but was he really going to risk it? Ryou knows the awful, painful things Bakura is capable of and if he somehow got a hold of Yugi...

He decided. It was time to pay Yugi a little visit. He quickly jumped in the shower, the hot water piercing his cold skin like needles. Shampooing his thick, white hair, Ryou saw his reflection in the water spout. He and Bakura looked exactly alike. And now that Ryou thought about, so did the Pharaoh and Yugi. Was that part of their bond? Bond. Ryou scoffed at that word. He and Bakura have a bond? Ryou knew the only reason Bakura didn't kill him years ago was that he'd be killing himself as well. Without a body to inhabit, he'd be forced back into the ring and wait until a new 'host' came up. But Yugi would've gotten hold of the ring and, most likely by orders of the Pharaoh, chuck it as far as he could into the ocean.

Tears began to well up in the corners of his eyes. He envied Yugi. The spirit of his Millennium item made it his sworn duty to protect Yugi at all costs. He saw how torn up the Pharaoh was when Yugi was taken by Dartz. He was heartbroken. It took us days to convince him to get off the couch. And when we got him back, it seemed he wouldn't take his eyes of Yugi. He loved Yugi like his own son.

But Bakura? Love me? Ryou thought. He loved to torment me. That was for sure.

Ryou turned off the water and exited the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and over his hair. He ate breakfast while he dried off got dressed and dashed over to Yugi's house as fast as he could. 

Yugi was pacing in his bedroom, hands behind his back. He was thinking. Thinking of a way to get the Puzzle out of Atem's possession. While the plan was very simple, get the Puzzle, ran away, smash it, deploying it would be difficult. Not only would he have to get Atem to hand Yugi the Puzzle, Yugi would have to act like he was glad Atem was back.

Yugi groaned. That would be the hard part, trying to 'apologize' to Atem about the previous night. Though Yugi had become a good liar, he had no idea what to say this time around. He glanced out the window, Atem sleeping on the park bench was straight ahead. If he invited Atem to stay with him, it'd be easier to get the Puzzle. It'd be within his reach constantly. But Yugi didn't want to invite the backstabber into his home. Yugi grabbed at his hair and pulled on it, screaming. He knew this would be hard, but he wanted Atem gone more than anything right now. And if that meant having to sacrifice his dignity, then so be it. Since Yugi was already dressed, he went downstairs and , taking in a deep breath, exited the Game Shop, the bell toiling as the door closed in one solid motion.

He walked over to the bench, his feet practically dragging him across the concrete until he was at the bench, right in front of the former Pharaoh who, much to Yugi's dismay, was starting to wake up.

"...Yugi?..." He muttered, using his arm to shield his eyes from the rising sun. Once they had adjusted and Atem could see clearly, he began to think clearly as well. "Yugi!" He shouted bolting into an upright position. He groaned and began to rub his sore back.

"Sleep well, did we?" Yugi spat angrily."

"Yugi..."Atem pleaded, "Please tell me what I did to anger you!"

Yugi crossed his arms. "And give you the pleasure of knowing? I think I'll let you suffer a lil' while longer."

The pain in Atem's eyes brought pleasure in Yugi's. But it was short lived, because someone began shouting Yugi's name.

Yugi turned around to see a tall boy with dark hair waving as he came closer.

"Oh god no! Not now!" Yugi cried as James McDagger came up to Yugi and wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulder, pulling him closer to the teen.

"Motou! How come ya didn't tell me ya had a twin?" He said loudly. Atem was uncomfortable seeing this stranger talk to Yugi like he's known him for years. But James had known Yugi for years.

Yugi, annoyed, remarked, "That's because I don't, James!" James looked at Yugi, then to Atem, then back to Yugi.

"Ya sure? 'Cause you look a lot alike. Only, he's much taller than-"

"I get it! I'm short!" Yugi interrupted.

"Yugi..."Atem said, "Who's your friend?"

"You can rest assured, he's not my friend." Yugi said, slipping out of James' iron grasp.

"Ah, he's just joking! Yugi, we still up for tonight?" Yugi stiffened.

"James, go home."

"But what about tonig-"

"Shut up, James!" Yugi growled between his teeth.

"Yugi, what is he talking about?" Atem said angrily.

"Nothing. He's talking about nothing."

"But, we were going to meet Lennis and Daniels? Remember?"

"I said shut up, James!"

"Yugi! Who is he talking about?" Atem yelled.

"None of your damn business!"

"What about Joey? And Tea, and Tristan?" Yugi stopped breathing for a moment. He began to back away.

"Never, say those names in front of me again. Got it?"

"What?" Atem said confused, but Yugi had already ran back into his house. Leaving Atem to wonder "What does this all mean?"

**Okay, I want to start working on some other stories before I post them, but I don't know which one to post first. If you're interested, go to my profile and vote on the story. You will be given the name and a quick summary about each story. Note that it is a blind poll. Poll closes when this story ends. The winning story will be told in the last chapter of this story. **


	7. The Truth Come Out

I noticed while reading my stories online that the page breaks weren't showing. I found this odd because when I write the stories I include the page breaks, so from now on, I'll use the stars and little squiggly lines as page breaks. Thanks for all the reviews!

Atem was speechless. Once again, he had managed to upset Yugi. But what did he say?  
"What just happened?" Atem said gazing at the door of the old shop.  
"Dude," James said "You struck a nerve."  
Atem shot his glance over to the boy. "What do you mean?"  
"Listen, I don't know the whole story. But what I do know is that those people you mentioned, they hurt him bad."  
Atem gave him a look of pure denial. "What? No, no, no, no. They're his friends. They wouldn't hurt him."  
James shrugged. "Listen, I've known Yugi for almost three years now. Never, not once, has he said anything decent about those three."  
A sharp pain went through Atem's heart. "You seem to care a lot about him. Doesn't it bother you that he doesn't consider you a friend?"  
Atem was surprised when James shook his head. "He was hurt in the past. Badly. He doesn't want to be hurt again, so to prevent it from happening he doesn't let people in. By the way, how do you know Yugi?"  
Atem had to make up a lie and quick. "We...are...twins. Yugi...never liked being one, he felt that people only saw us as one person instead of two individuals."  
"I hear ya. My mom was a twin."  
"Was?"  
James looked down sadly for a moment. He took a deep breath. "Yeah. She was. My bastard father killed her on my thirteenth birthday."  
"Oh...I'm..so sorry."  
"It's nothing. I live with my grandma now. At first, I hated it. I had to move from Toyko to here and didn't have any friends. But I met Yugi and some other guys shortly after."

"But enough about me. Listen, you should go check on Yugi. He has a habit of, ah, drinking when he's angry." James began to scratch the back of his head. Atem nodded as James began to back away. He headed to the door of the shop.

~*~*~*~*

"Be a man, Motou!" Yugi scolded himself. "I will not let you cry! Crying is for the weak, and I will not let you be weak again!" Just as James had said, Yugi was drinking. He was trying to forget those who had hurt him. But it was difficult, seeing as how one of them had just come back from the dead. He sat at a barstool by the counter when he heard the bell by the door chime. He never bothered to take it down.

Yugi didn't need to look back. He knew who was there.

"What do you want?" He said sourly, taking a sip of his drink.

Atem crossed his arms. "I want the truth. What happened to Joey, Tea, and Tristan."

Yugi's grip on the bottle grew so tight, it shattered in his hands. He swung the barstool around, giving Atem a death glare.

"I said, never saw those names in front of me."

"And why not? What did they do to so that was so bad?" Atem said camly, not wanting to anger Yugi anymore.

Yugi jumped off the barstool and stepped towards the Pharaoh.

""You want the truth? Is that really want you want?"

Atem nodded.

"Fine! They left me! There, happy?"

Atem's calm mask fell. He now wore a look of disbelief. "What?"

"They. Left. Me. Don't you get it? They were never intrested in being my friend! They only wanted to be yours. And when you left, there was no reason to stay."

Atem shook his head. "No, no. They didn't leave you, they just-"

"Tea left to New York! Didn't find out until she had already be there for weeks! Joey eloped with Mai, god knows where they are now! Tristan joined the Army, probably got himself blown up!"

Yugi and Atem were dead-locked. Yugi was breathing heavily, his eyes full of rage and hate. Atem stood aback, shaking his head. He could not believe it.

He probably should just leave now, give Yugi time to calm down. But he wanted to end this conversation on a fair note. He said the first thing to come to mind.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Atem said. Yugi's eyes fell onto the Puzzle, hanging from the Paraoh's neck. Atem understood.  
He took it off and held it out. "Take it."

Yugi eyed it cautiosly before grabbing it.

"I guess, I'll be going then."

"Yeah, you should."

Atem exited the shop, the bell toiling as the door closed. Yugi held the chain of the Puzzle in this hand. He held it high above his head and...he couldn't do it. He couldn't drop it. At least, not yet. He pulled the chain over his head as the fimailar weight of the Puzzle found it's way to his chest. He walked up the stairs and to his bed where he quicky fell asleep."

*~*~*~  
Atem held his back to the closed door. He sighed.

"Could what he said possibly be true? Could everyone have left him?" Atem though. But his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a fimaliar voice.

"Yugi! Yugi!" Atem turned around and found Ryou running towards him. He was feet away when he hunched over, hands on his knees gasping for air.

"Yugi...thank god I found you! I...know...it's be three years since we last spoke...

"Three years since he spoke to Ryou?" Atem thought. " But...he just lives a few miles away! If he hasn't even spoken to Ryou..." Atem didn't want to finish that thought.

"But...I've been having strange feelings lately." Ryou said standing up, now having caught his breath. "Feelings I haven't felt since, you know, he was here."

"What are you saying Ryou?"

"I'm saying, I think Bakura's somehow come back."

And Atem fell over.

Can anyone tell me how 'Ryou' is pronounced. I can't seem to find it on Youtube and no one can tell me. I always thought it was "RI (ryhmes with hi) you." Tell me if Im wrong, which I probably am. 


	8. Filler

Bakura, why don't you do the disclaimer?

Bakura: Why me? I still haven't gotten the screen time you promised me!

I didn't promise you anything! And if you don't do the disclaimer, I never will!

Bakura: DHITS does not own Yugioh. If she did, I'd do things to her...bad things...

You may have also noticed that I uped the rating to a M, that's just for safety.

"Yugi! Are you okay?" Ryou asked as helped the man up.  
"I'm fine Ryou, but there's something I have to tell you as well."  
"What is it?"  
Atem paused for a second, and shook his head. He couldn't help but laugh a little as he said it. "I'm not Yugi."  
Ryou covered his mouth with his hand and took a few steps back, looking deeply into the man's eyes.  
"Y-Y-Yami?" The boy stammered. Atem scratched the back of his head.  
"Actually, it's Atem now."  
"B-B-Bu-But, how?"  
"Well, it's kind of a long story."  
"I got time."  
Atem, defeated, sighed. "Very well. But it's not a pretty story. You see, after I left for the Sprit World, Joey, Tea and Tristan left Yugi to fend for himself. I guess I can also assume that his grandfather died, since I've yet to see him. Anyways, Yugi joined some kind of gang in order to feel needed. He's become cold, insensitive, and angry. Worst of all, he's angry at me. I can't for the life of me think of what I could have done to hurt Yugi and make his friends leave him."  
Ryou scoffed.  
"What is it?"  
"Come on Pharaoh, is it really that hard. You were the glue in the pack."  
"What?"  
"Let's face it, I was never one of their group. And for a while, that was a good thing. Bakura knew you better than you knew yourself. I would often hear his thoughts of what he dreamed of doing to you, to Yugi. I stayed away far enough to keep you guys safe, but close enough that I could watch you as well. You kept them together. You were everyone's best friend. And when you left, they all fell apart. Joey, Tristan and Tea had been friends before you came along, so they just left together, in a way. But Yugi, now-"  
"He had no one." Atem interrupted. "He was left like he was before he solved the puzzle."  
Ryou nodded.  
Atem grabbed at his hair. "Damn it! If I could get my hands on those bastards, I swear I'll, I'll, ugh!"  
Ryou crossed his feet. "I don't know about Tea and Tristan," he said quietly, "But I know where Joey is."  
Atem looked deep into the old teen's eyes, his on the verge of tears. "You do?"  
Ryou nodded. "He lives in Tokyo, it's only about an hour bus ride from here. There's a bus stop just around the corner. If you want to see Joey, come with me."  
Atem was unable to speak. He could only follow the White haired boy to the bus stop where they found a bus already waiting for them. They hopped on and Ryou paid the fare for the both of them. Then, they found a seat in the front of the bus and sat down. Atem surveyed the area for the other passengers. There was a business man and a high-society dressed woman. Why she would be riding a bus, Atem was not sure. There was a little kid, no older than eleven doing school work. A blind man was in the seat across from them, his seeing eye dog sleeping contently on his lap.

The bus driver was a heavy man, somewhere in his late forties. He had balding black hair, and as Atem learned throughout the ride, a mouth on him.

"Ryou?"

"Hmm?" The young man questioned, surprised by the sudden break in silence.

"How do you know where Joey is?"

Ryou was quiet for a moment, almost as if he didn't want to tell. He silently debated with himself and finally, he gave in.

"I saw Mai on Tokyo News on day. She was co-anchor. I noticed her last name was Wheeler."

"She and Joey married?"

"Mmhm."

Atem snorted. "You kidding me, right? I mean, they're what? Nineteen?"

"I'm not sure. Anyways, she started talking about where she lived on day. She was even stupid enough to give out her address on live TV!"  
"What's her address?"

"18795 Samurai Drive. The bus should take us right by it."

The silence returned for the next half hour when the bus driver stopped the bus and called out,

"Samurai Drive!" Atem and Ryou exited and other passengers boarded. They looked at all the houses, scanning each address.

18770, 18780, 18790, 18795. Atem and Ryou stopped. They were at the door. Not knowing what to expect, Atem took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

You get to met Joey! Na ha ha ha ha!

Atem: Yugi, did you put Nyquil in her drink again?

Yugi: (hides empty bottle of Nyquil) Maybe...why you want some?

Atem: Isn't it ten percent alcohol?

Yugi: Yeah.

Atem: Hit me. 


	9. Not what it seems

Me : (Snoring loudly)

Atem: Yugi, how much Nyquil did you give her again?  
Yugi: I stopped counting after four tablespoons.  
Me: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
Atem: Shouldn't we wake her up?  
Yugi: Are you crazy? Not until we give her a moustache. (laughs evilly)  
Atem: DHITS does own Yugioh. Would she put up with this kind of abuse if she did?

It was silent for a moment. As if they weren't suppose to be there. Of course they weren't suppose to be there. Atem was suppose to be dead and Ryou was suppose to be back in Domino City. So why would anyone except to see them? Much less, here at Joey's doorstep. Atem should've been happy. He was about to be reunited with one of his best friends.

So why did he feel empty inside? He still did not believe what Yugi said was true. Everyone grew older, wanted to expand their horizons and do something with their lives. That's why they left. Isn't it? Atem glanced over at Ryou who was shuffling his feet and staring at them. He had questions. Both of them had questions and each one deserved to have theirs answered. Atem thought he heard what sounding like the shuffling of feet and they were getting closer. He could also hear voices. Several voices. Not just one or two, but four or five. Then the door slowly creped open. Leaving Joey looking slightly more clueless than normal.

He was scared stiff. Of course he should be. He just'd seen a ghost, and a kid who used to be possessed by Satan for over eight years. What's not to fear? Atem gave a weak smile.

"Hi there, Joey." The blonde stared deep into the eyes of this stranger at his doorstep. He was afraid to admit it, afraid he wasn't really there, as he had been years ago.  
"Ph-Pharaoh?" Joey stuttered reaching out his hand. It gently touched Atem on the shoulder and his eyes brightened. "Pharaoh! It's really you! Oh my goodness! It's-it's really you!"  
"Who is it, dear?" Atem heard another voice from inside call.  
"You're never gonna believe it, honey!" Joey called back as he lead the duo inside. Mai was sitting on the couch with a bundle of blankets wrapped up in her arms, two other people's back were to Atem, blocking his view of their faces. But when they turned around, Atem was given the shock of his life. It was Tea and Tristan. The two people who supposedly left the country.  
"PHARAOH?" The shouted, the two running up to hug their long-lost friend. He could not get a single word in for the first five minutes, everyone asking the same questions, "What are you doing here?", "How?", " How did you find us?", but once they ha calmed down (somewhat, at least) he was able to stick to a simple story. He asked to see you guys again, and he was granted his wish.

Ryou stood in the back, wondering if anyone besides Atem was aware of his presence.

~*~*~*  
For the first time in god knows how long, Yugi did not have the nightmare that had plagued his mind. He was busy, searching around the Pharaoh's soul room, looking for something, anything, he cloud use to get him to leave. Now that he had his memories back, his soul room was no longer the endless labyrinth, changing at a moment's notice. Instead, it was just a long, but ending hallway of door. Each door was made up of pure, black steel. The disgruntled teen was looking for one door in particular and found it after not to long a search.

Secrets

It had written out in bold, gold letters. It stood out perfectly against the ash black coloring on the door, as though it were beckoing Yugi inside, as a lighthouse does to stranded sailors. Back when Atem and Yugi had a mind link, there were no secrets between them. Not because they were such good friends they could tell each other anything, but because they could hear each others thoughts. So the fact that Atem had secrets meant two things. 1. He was really good at keeping his thoughts distant from said secret or 2. It happened when they no longer shared a mind link.  
And that first time happened at the Ceremonial Duel. Popping his knuckles, he then proceeded to push on the door with all his might, but found it opened with ease. He was seeing the Ceremonial Duel through his former partner's eyes. He sat down and watched, and as the duel neared the end, Yugi saw something he wished he hadn't.

Me: Zzzzzzz..no...no...NO!  
Atem: Should we wake her now?  
Yugi: Fine...you always have to ruin the fun.  
Me: Zzzzzzzz-Dah-Ah! I was not having dream sex with Kaiba!  
Atem: What?  
Yugi: Kaiba isn't even in this story!  
Me: Sorry, I watch to much of Yugioh the abridged series. He had a new episode come out a few weeks ago, starting season 3.


	10. Another Filler

Well, I'm glad your happy Yugi! Because of you drugging me, everyone's mad at where I left off!  
Atem: You learned a very valuable lesson, didn't you?  
Yeah, don't give Yugi the key to the medicine cabinet. And as punishment, you have to do the disclaimer!  
Yugi: Whatever. It's worth it since you were in the shower all night scrubbing sharpie off your face! DHITS does not own Yugioh or the Sharpie co. But she did own a bottle of Nyquil!  
Yeah...Bakura's a pervert!  
Bakura: What?  
You lure little boys out of beds to follow you into a dark alley on a raining night in their PJ's! To rape them...Isn't that right Yugi?  
Atem: 0.o Somebody start the story before this gets any weirder.  
Yugi: To late. o.0

Atem waited out the bombardments af questions being thrown at him. Once everyone settled down, he was able to ask some of his own.  
"Tea, Tristan, what are you doing here? I heard you both were out of country."  
"You couldn't have come at a better time!" Tea squealed, holding onto the Pharaoh's neck. "Mai had her baby a few weeks ago!"  
"A baby?" He looked over at Mai, gently holding the bundle of blankets, she smiled and shifted them around some, then tilted it to face Atem.

It was a little girl. She had Mai's long, curly locks and Joey's deep brown eyes. She gave a weak smile, the one only a newborn can muster. So soft, so gentle, so pure. It reminded Atem of the same innocence Yugi once possessed. The care-free glow of a child. It reminded Atem of why he came here in the first place.

"So..." he began slowly, "You said everyone's here?"  
"Yup. Now that you're here, everyone of our close friends are here!" Joey said, sitting in a chair across from Atem.  
"Perfect." Atem thought. "I got them right where I need them."  
"So," he said, taking a pause, "Where's Yugi?"  
"Who?" Tea asked, releasing her grip.  
A knife may as well have gone into Atem's heart. Tea didn't know who he was talking about. He stood up.  
"Yugi. As in Yugi Motou! As in the kid you spent four years of your life with!"  
An awkward silence filled the room. Joey shifted uncomfortably in his seat, as did Mai. But Tea and Tristan, held the same, clueless look. Both thinking the same thing.  
Who is he talking about?  
Atem shook his head. "How can you not know who I'm talking about?"  
Tea held her finger to her chin for a moment. "OH!" She shouted. "I know who you're talking about now! Yugi, he has brown hair, right?"

"No." Atem mouthed, unable to say the words for real.  
"Atem, listen man." Joey said. "We and Yugi, just sort of, feel apart after you left."  
"According to him, you abandoned him."  
"You have seen Yugi, then? How is he?"  
Atem clenched his fist. "Yeah, I saw Yugi. He told me his story, I came here to see if it was true. As far as how he is...he's been better."  
"He's bad, isn't he?"  
"I still don't know who you're talking about!" Tea and Tristan shouted. Atem turned to face them, tears in his eyes.  
"He loved you. And you just left him?"  
"Now, Atem, you need to calm down." Joey said.  
"Calm down!" he shouted, "Yugi told me you guys were never interested in being his friend. You only wanted to be mine. I thought he was crazy, drunk. But now," Atem started to walk back, "I'm starting to believe him. He's changed you know. He's become distant, tougher. What did you guys do to make him so?  
Tristan stood up. "Maybe it's not entirely out fault."  
"What do you mean? You do remember him?"  
"How could I forget? But, maybe you did something to upset him."  
"Like what?"  
Tristan scoffed. "Well, let's see. You almost killed Kaiba, he was brought to the shadow realm countless times due to you, you sold his soul for a pointless victory and ended up losing anyways..."  
"Tristan! There's no need to go there." Joey said, but the damage had been done. Atem looked down as the memories of his greatest mistake ever flooded back to him.

*Flashback*  
His life points dropped to zero as he screamed. But it wasn't over yet. The seal needed to feed, and it choose it's prey. It came in closer around the Pharaoh, his head lowered in defeat. He was ready to be taken away, to pay for his mistakes, when he was pushed out of the way by two, little hands. He turned around to see his hikari looking deeply at him with his large, violet eyes.  
"Yugi!", he cried, "Yugi What are you doing here?"  
"It only needs one of us, so I'm letting the seal take me instead."  
"No...Yugi!"  
But it was to late. The seal had taken it's victim.  
*End Flashback*

"He never trusted you the same, after that."  
"Yes, Tristan. I am aware. But it's not about that. You guys left him in his time of need. Why?"  
When no gave him an answer, Atem turned back to Ryou.  
"Come one, Ryou. Let's go."  
As the two headed to the door, Joey called after them. "Wait! How long has Ryou been here?" He said these words with tears in his eyes.  
"The entire time." Was Ryou's response.  
"I...want to see Yugi."  
Atem and Ryou looked briefly at each other, then nodded. They lead Joey outside and got into his car and drove off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The Tomb Robber examined his area. It was an old, abandoned hotel. He sat in the lobby, digging through the front desk. He found pens, cards, flyers, and cigarettes. He picked one up and held it in his skinny, bone like fingers. He dug a little deeper and found a small, silver square. It was heavy, but it was exactly what he needed at a time like this. He lit the cigarette and put it to his small, chapped lips. They curled around it and he inhaled as deep as he could. Once he was to the point where he'd reach max capacity, he slowly blew it out, watching the smoke ring's birth and death.  
Yes, this was exactly what he needed. This place would work perfectly. The sign out the front door marked Condemmeded was dated back over ten years ago. This would be what he needed.  
Now all he had to do was get everyone here. It would be easier than he imagined. 


	11. Kidnapped!

Hi peoples! Met my yami, Sage! Say hola Sage!

Sage: Only the worms will feed upon your rotting corpse when it is buried under the earth and the fires of hell consume your soul.

Stop doing that.

The drive back to Yugi's place was fearfully silent. Not a word was spoken as they dropped Ryou off at his apartment. Once he was safely inside, Atem sighed.

"Why were they there?"

Joey switched the car to neutral, letting it idle. "We kept in touch. And when Mai had the baby...we invited them to see her."

Atem crossed his arms and slid down the seat some. "He hates me, Joey."

Joey let out a small laugh as he switched back to drive. "Come on, man! Yugi couldn't hate you even he if wanted to!"

"You really believe that?"

"Of course!"

Like normal, Joey didn't know how wrong he was.

Ryou was just outside his apartment door when he heard noises coming from inside. He quickly entered and made sure he shut the door loudly. If there were any intruders in his place, he wanted them to know that he knew. Everything looked in order, nothing was moved, broken or stolen. But there were still noises. Grabbing an umbrella that was by the door, Ryou picked it up and held it like a sword. It was the closest thing to a weapon that he had. He was shaking.

"Show yourself." He said as bravely as he could.

"If you insist." Came the reply.

Ryou stopped dead in his tracks. That voice...that voice.

"No." Ryou said. "No!" But it was true. From around the corner came out the White-haired thief, smirking his trade mark smirk. He took a finger and slowly pushed the umbrella away.

"Happy to see me?" He inquired. Ryou was to scared to speak. The man who had made his life a living hell for over eight years, the man who prevented him from having any real friends, relationships, was standing right in front of him.

"Th-the Pharaoh will get rid of you, like he always does."

"Is that so?" Bakura stepped forward and Ryou stepped back, trembling. He had the umbrella redirected to Bakura's heart.

"You seem to be forgetting something. All those times he had help. Backup."

"And he doesn't this time?"

"I hear little Yugi threw the poor man onto the streets. Everyone else has probably forgotten about him."

"You're wrong. In fact, we just saw everyone else."

Bakura shrugged. "No matter. If all goes well, he won't go to anybody."

Ryou bolted to the door, but Bakura grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him close. Ryou cried and fought, but Bakura elbowed him in the groin giving him enough time to whip something out of his pocket. It was a small cloth. Ryou tried to crawl away, but Bakura caught him by the ankle and shoved the cloth over his mouth and nose. Ryou tried to fight, but the chloroform was already taking it's effect. Ryou closed his eyes for a brief second but he didn't open them.

Bakura laughed. The first step in his plan to destroy the Pharaoh was complete.

Now on to step two.

Sage: Short.

I know, but that's what this story is consisted of. Short chapters.

Sage: Whatever. Because my hikari is a liar, she already posted a new story, one that was not on the list.

Guilty. I'm sorry but it was so good and I couldn't just keep it waiting~

Sage: Go to our profile. The name of the story is Thicker than Water. Please review!


	12. Yet another filler

I am severely lacking motivation to update this story.  
Sage. That's a shocker.  
Anyways, please be patient with me. This story doesn't have much longer anyways. Maybe six more chapters at most.  
Sage: We do? Really? Alright! We got the new Mario game, but sadly still do not own Yugioh.

They parked outside the Game Shop, not saying a word. With only head movements, did they communicate. Atem got out of the car and Joey waited. Once the Pharaoh stepped in though, two hands grabbed at his shoulders and pushed him against a wall.  
"You cheating little bastard!" Yugi yelled, steaming with anger. Atem was still in shock at the brute force Yugi had used against him. He was breathing heavily and Yugi was pissed, that much was obvious.

But Yugi wouldn't let himself cry. "Crying is for the weak," he told himself, "and I will not let you be weak. Not again!"  
True, the Pharaoh had betrayed him. But if he saw Yugi break down, that would only give him more reason to stay. And that's not what Yugi wanted.

Isn't it? Did he really want the Pharaoh gone? He had caused him years of pain, but then again, he was his best friend. Is he still?  
"Nonsense." Yugi thought. "You don't need friends. All you need is yourself!" Yugi dug his nails into Atem's shoulder's, awaiting an answer.

"Yugi, what are you talking about?"

"'Yugi, what are you talking about?" Yugi mocked, "You know what I'm talking about. You cheated!"

Atem stared deeply into the eyes of his troubled friend. He had no idea what Yugi was talking about, then is eyes fell to the Puzzle, hanging elegantly around Yugi's neck. The eye was glowing dimly.

"You were suppose to try and win that duel!" Yugi spat.

"The Ceremonial Duel?" Atem thought. "Is that what this is all about? He thinks I cheated? But, but.."

"Yugi, I did try to win. You were just a better duelist than I was."

"Bullshit."

Atem flinched at Yugi's harsh language. Never had he heard Yugi talk like that. Removing one hand of the Pharaoh's shoulder Yugi grabbed the chain of the puzzle and held it eye level to Atem.

I did a little soul searching...literally."

"You went into my soul room?" Atem gasped. Yugi chuckled.

"Yes, it's no longer that unsolvable maze. It's simply a long hallway with doors. One of them labeled 'secrets'." Atem was scared now. Yugi knew. He knew. Never in a million years did he think Yugi would ever find out. But then again, never did Atem think he'd be in this position with Yugi.

"And what do I find behind said door? The duel from your point of view. And when my Gold Sarcoughagus card is played, you happened to have to the De-Spell magic card in your hand. All you had to do was activate it as part of a chain and Slither would've stayed on the field and you would've won!" Yugi was screaming now. In fact, it was so loud that Joey who was waiting outside rushed right in to aid his friend. Yugi turned around, seeing Joey for the first time in over two and a half years. Yugi turned his head ninety degrees so he was still eyeing both of them.

"What is he doing here?" Yugi asked Atem. When no answer came, Yugi faced Atem full on. "What. Is. He. Doing. Here?"

"He wanted to say hi?" Atem answered weakly. Yugi put his attention back on Joey and sighed angrily.

"Joey."

Joey gulped. "Yugi." He was in total awe. This man who stood before him was not the same man he had befriended long ago. He was angry, his eyes reflected hate, he stood tall and stiff. His voice was no longer carefree and happy. It was...cracked. He was trying hard to be mean. To be feared.

"Yugi...I'm sorry for leaving you. We...me and the others...we were selfish. We focused to much on how we felt, we forgot that you the closest to Atem...we didn't realize you were grieving about it. You agreed to duel him and try to win..."

"Don't worry about it, Joey. Turns out, I didn't actually win."

"What? Of course you did! I-we-you were there! You won!"

"He cheated. He could've won, but he choose not to."

Yugi! Please, you have to understand!" Atem yelled.

"Oh, I understand alright. You rather be dead than stay here with me! You rather rot in a collapsed tomb in the middle of nowhere than stay here with us! With me!" With that said, Yugi made his way to the door and the sun was setting, letting the moon take on her shift of illuminating the sky.

"Just where do you think you're going?"

"Where ever the bloody freakin' hell I want!"

Yugi flipped both men off and exited his house, making way to met some people.

OKay readers, ya'll really need to vote on what story you want to see once this one is done!

Sage: We've only got about 9 votes and Missing and Behind my Lies have tied, so vote people! Please...(quivers lips and gives you puppy dog eyes.)


	13. Repressed Memories

Sage: 0.0...DarkHeart...  
What is it, Sage?  
Sage: What does this mean? (points at computer screen)  
OH MY RA! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!  
Sage: WHAT IS YAMI DOING TO YUGI? YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YUGI-KUN! Yugi! Yugi, where are you? ...Hey. Have you noticed that ever since I came along the characters haven't talked that much to us?  
...No...  
Sage: Hikari...do you know why there are avoiding us?  
...YOU'RE FREAKING INSANE, WOMAN! (runs away as Sage chases me with our Millennium Item, the Millennium Pocket Knife)

Yugi: Sorry about the long rant, those of you with Yami's understand.  
Atem: Yugi? Why is Sage yelling out death threats to the author?

Yugi made his way to his destination, an old alley. There was only one other person there, he stood with his back against the wall next to a rusted out dumpster. Yugi approached him without saying anything, merely taking his spot to the man's right. He sighed, catching the other's attention.  
"I thought you wouldn't show up." James said looking over Yugi's way.  
"Family matters." Yugi said nonchantly.  
"Yeah, 'bout that. How come you never mentioned that ya had a brother?"  
After a moment of silence, pondering his answer, Yugi found it in the deep recesses of his heart. "He ruined my life...but enough with that? Did you bring the stuff?"  
James nodded and dug through the pocket of his leather coat. He pulled out two small bags and handed one to Yugi along with a piece of paper. Taking it eagerly, Yugi dumped the contents of the bag on the paper and folded it like a cigar. James then let out his hand and lit it for the smaller boy.  
His lips found their way around it and he inhaled deeply.  
"So, where you goin' after this?" James said smoothly.  
"Hell. Same as you." Yugi had said that to James many times, it had become an inside joke to them.  
"No!" Yugi chastised himself. "Inside jokes are for friends! James is not my friend!...Isn't he?"  
Ever since Atem came back, Yugi had been asking himself questions he never thought he'd ask. Did he really want the Pharaoh gone? Was James nothing more than a supplier of pot? Had he really resorted to this? Why did he even hang out with this guy? Then, Yugi remembered what James had told him when they first met.

_My father killed my mother...that son of a bitch...landed himself in prison...I stay with my grandma...didn't have any friends..._

The memory was coming back in pieces but it was enough to make Yugi wonder even more. They had so much in common.

_My father killed my mother...my father killed my mother..._

'Yeah', Yugi thought. "Mine to." One of the worst days of his life swam it's way up Yugi's conscience, a repressed memory finding it's way out of the dark abyss Yugi had trapped it in.

_A scared, four year old Yugi hid under the covers of bed. He was trembling. Daddy was home and he was drunk again. It's sad when a four year old knows what it means to be 'drunk'. But that was Yugi's life. He could hear Daddy yelling at Mommy._  
_"You worthless piece of shit! You said you have dinner made for me!" Yugi heard the blow of his Dad's fist colliding with his Mother's face._  
_"It's...it's in the fridge!" She screamed._  
_"You expect me to eat cold food? Why you-" _  
_ Yugi heard his mother crying as his father, Mike Motou, kept on the tradition of Julia Motou's nightly beatings. He heard her crying, begging him to stop. Yugi was scared but he knew he had to protect his mother._  
_He climbed out of the covers and silently crept to his bedroom door. He opened it a tiny bit and saw his Mike kicking Julia repeatedly in the side. She had her arms over her head, trying her best to shield her face, but it wasn't good enough. Her face was bruised and bloodly and tears were streaming down her face like a waterfall. Yugi had to stop his dad. He may have been young, but he knew a husband didn't hurt his wife._  
_"Stop it, Daddy!" He cried, letting the door open completely, "Stop hurting Mommy!"_  
_Mike Motou turned to face his son, his face beet red and eyes boiling. He voice was loud and it made Yugi shake._  
_"You dare tell me what to do? You insolent little brat!" The man raced over to Yugi as he tried to go back into his room, but Mike caught him by the collar of his Pajamas. He pulled him out and slammed his against a wall. "I'm going to teach you some manners, Yugi." He said the name mocking. Yugi knew his father never wanted him. He tried to get Julia to get an abortion several times throughout her pregnancy, but Julia was Pro-Life. Nothing he said nor did could change her mind. Mike threw Yugi to the floor where he landed on his back and put his large foot on Yugi's small chest._  
_Yugi cried. He couldn't breathe and he could hear his bones cracking beneath the man's weight._  
_Then, "Stay away from my baby, you bastard!" Julia came running at the man head butting him away from the crushed Yugi. He backslapped Julia sending her spinning into a wall where she hit her face. _

_But he wasn't done yet. Yugi tried to run but he wasn't fast enough. Mike grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over to where his mother was. She was breathing. Mike cursed under his breath. He threw Yugi down to the floor and stepped on his wife's chest. Yugi ran as fast as he could to the front door running out of the house. It was late and rain started to pour but Yugi knew he needed to get help for his mom. He ran over to his next door neighbor's house and rang the door bell. A woman in a pink robe opened the door._  
_"Yugi?' She gasped. "Yugi! What are you doing here?"_  
_"Pwease, Mrs. Johnson! Daddy's hurting mommy!" _  
_Mrs. Johnson sighed and let the small boy into her house and she called 911. Within a few moments the small neighborhood rode was filled with police cars and ambulances. Yugi was outside with Mrs. Johnson watching as his dad was put in the back of a police car. Next, Yugi saw his mom be put on a stretcher and a sheet was placed over her. She wasn't moving as they loaded her into the back of an ambulance. _  
_He tugged on Mrs. Johnson's robe._  
_"Where are they taking my mommy?" _  
_The woman didn't know how to explain to the little boy that his mom had just been murdered. She did the only thing she could do. She embraced him in a big hug. "Yugi...Yugi...Yugi!"_

Yugi came out of his flashback starting in James' direction. He had a worried look on his face.  
"Yugi, are you okay?"  
Yugi looked down at the object in his fingers. It was smoldering and almost gone. "You got anymore?"

Yugi had just stormed out of the house and Joey scratched the back of his head.  
"Well that could have gone better." Atem sighed falling to the floor.  
"Is it true?" Joey asked, not bothering to look the king's way.  
"What?"  
This time, Joey turned to face his friend and tears were in his eyes.  
"Is it true? Did you really let Yugi win that duel?"  
Atem was at a lost for words. He looked down at his feet and played with the forming dust on the ground. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity he spoke. "Yes, Joey. I could have won that duel."  
"Then why didn't you?" Joey's voice was cracked and hoarse.  
Silence. What was Atem suppose to say? Better yet, what was he suppose to think? Had he been thinking when Yugi played the winning card? Yugi...he thought sadly. "You have to understand Joey. I-I don't belong here. I belong with my people. My friends."  
"Aren't we your friends?" Tears were now rolling down Joey's cheeks.  
Atem stood up, still avoiding Joey's gaze. "I'm not sure anymore Joey. I'm just not sure."  
"What about Yugi?"  
"I can't leave till he's been helped and he obviously doesn't want any help."  
Joey pondered for a moment. "What if he met up with Ryou again? They were good friends, maybe he can snap some sense into Yugi."  
Atem smiled. "It's worth a shot." He went over to the phone and dialed in Ryou's number.

_Ring!...Ring!...Ring!...Ring!...I'm sorry I'm not here to take your call at the moment, but leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible! _

"Ryou, it's Atem. Listen, do you think you can come over sometime and help us out with Yugi? I'd really appreciate it if you'd call me back. Thank you." And Atem hung up.

Little did he know that Ryou would never get that message.

No one would.

Atem: Cliff hanger!  
Yugi: Pharaoh! Sage sent the author to the shadow realm...again.  
Atem: Holy crap! That's the tenth time this month!  
Yugi: Seriously, Sage? A Millennium Pocket Knife?**  
**Sage: (stares daggers at Yugi and points Knife at him) You got anything else to say, runt?**  
**Yugi: Just that...I love the way you do your work! Isn't that right Atem? Atem? (bolts off running)  
Sage: Anyways...since DarkHeart is...'occupied' I shall tell you that she will be leaving for vacation July 1 and returning July 11. She will be unable to do any updates during that time, but will come back to all stories ASAP. 


	14. Step Two

I'm back! (cricket chirping)...Sage, didn't I tell to let all those crickets go?

Sage:...No...(puts cricket in mouth)  
Spit that out!  
Sage: Why?...Crickets are a delightful treat in Japan!  
...Touché.

It was well after midnight, the stars and moon illuminated the sky. The only sound was that of the chirping birds. A young man stumbled across the street, holding his head in his hands. Not another soul was around for miles, and those that were, lay in their beds fast asleep. Which is where he should have been. But Yugi had some unfinished business. He walked along, the dead grass crunching underneath his feet. He sighed deeply. He hadn't been in this location in years. A large stone sat in front of his feet, as did others all around him. But the one in front of him held deep value. The other's were no more important him than the friends that left him three years ago. Large letters were etched onto it.

Julia Motou

1975-2000

Yugi sat down in the wet grass cross legged. "Hey Mom." He said uncomfortably, then he sighed. "I know it's been a while since I last visited." He clapped his hands together. "But, I'm just so confused. Atem ruined my life...but I'm not exactly sure that I want him out of it now. And James..." Yugi put his head into his hands. "God, James. We had a bit of a...run in."

_The younger boy called out to the older one standing next to him. "Why won't you tell me what's wrong, Yugi?" He pleaded._  
_"Because it's none of your concern." Yugi snapped back impatiently. Tears swelled in James' eyes, Yugi recalling when he was once like that. He grew upset at another's suffering. But he was naive back then. He made everyone's business his own, even those he barely knew. _  
_James' fist balled up and the first tear hit his chin. "I'm your friend, Yugi. I want to help you!"_  
_Anger swelled inside Yugi, like a volcano he erupted. "You are NOT my friend! We hang out because he both know what it's like to be hurt. But I swear to Ra, we are not friends."_  
_More tears fell down James' face and he shook his head. "You-you don't mean that." He whispered._  
_"Yeah, I do." Yugi stormed off leaving the younger boy to his tears._

After telling his story to his late mother, he laid back and started to relax. "I guess I could really use you right now."

_Clap, clap, clap. _The noise came from behind him. Yugi bolted up facing the Tomb Robber. "How sweet." He mocked.

"What do you want?" Yugi spat angrily. Bakura's sinister smile was washed away.

"I want what I've wanted for the past five thousand years. My revenge on the Pharaoh."

Yugi scoffed. "As I recall, you failed miserably on every attempt you've made for revenge against Atem. What makes you think this time will be any different?" The two circled around each other for a while, as if in a duel of swords. Bakura wrung his hands together possievly, a glint of greed shone bright in his eyes.

"Because this time I have you."

Yugi had to bit his lip to keep himself from laughing. "And what in Ra's name makes you think that I would help you?"

Bakura ran is fingers on top of the tomb stone, rubbing the dust alll over his fingers. "Because this time we share a common enemy, do we not?"

There was a pause, Yugi crossed his arms over his chest and swallowed a lump in his throat. "I want him to suffer like I did. I want him to wake up every morning remembering that everyone you loved abandoned you in your time of need. And I want him to know what it's like to be betrayed."

"Perfect. Join with me and he'll feel all those pains and _more._"

"How do you plan to do this?"

"Simply, I will 'kidnap' you," Bakura made with air quotes, "and the valiant Pharaoh will come to your rescue like Superman. Once we get him ready, we pounce." Bakura stuck out his hands and Yugi stared at it for a long while. Then, he slapped out his hand grabbing Bakura's and shaking it.

"I'm in."

Bakura's sinister smile came back. Step two was in place.

Sage: How could you team up with Bakura, Yugi?

Yugi: Don't look at me, the author is the one who made me!

Sage: Yeah, but DarkHeart says if I punish her she'll give me a fate worse than death.

Yugi: She threatened to lock you in a room with Tea, didn't she?

Sage: Yeah.


	15. Fears come true

For updates on all the latest stories, add Sage as a friend on face book. Her name is Sage Winters, and her profile picture is an anime girl. Also, is it possible for someone to send me link so I can read the Yugioh manga where the show takes place? I've only been able to find the season 0 manga's.

Yugi said nothing as he followed his once nemesis. He found it ironic that the person he least expected to help, had already conducted a plan to help him. They entered the old motel, leading into the disguising lobby. The once white paint was mustard-yellow with age, peeling at the corners. The several rows of door were practically falling off their hinges and the carpet they stood on was infested with roaches. An odd odor found its way to Yugi's nose, causing him to gag. It appeared to be coming from the door behind the front desk, which was swarming with bugs of all kinds. Bakura seeing that, tensed.

"You're free to choose any room you want. Except that one." He pointed to the door where the odor was coming. Normally, Yugi was found that suspicious but instead he eyed Bakura angrily.

"The motel that's been closed for over a decade? Isn't that a bit suspicious for an evil master mind's hideout? Aren't you supposed to stay incognito?"

Bakura grinned at him. "The best place to hide is in plain sight. Now why don't you get some sleep? You want to be well rested when the Pharaoh comes to 'save' you."

Yugi was too tired to argue. He grunted and headed to the closest door by him, entering it. The rooms weren't much more appealing. The bed was a messy, but Yugi flopped right on it. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Yugi was walking down a dark hall. It had cement walls and no ceiling. It was like a tunnel constructed back in the middle ages. The cement walls had bricks, and fog dripped out of the cracks, rising. The only sound was Yugi's echoing footsteps, as he held his hands in his jacket pockets. He walked for what seemed like hours when a bright light illuminated, causing him the shield his eyes.

Before him stood a boy his age with white hair and dark brown eyes, looking at him worriedly.

"Ryou?" Yugi asked. He hadn't seen his him since that day in Atem's tomb. In fact, he had completely forgotten Ryou, as if he never existed. He would've thought that meeting up with the spirit of the ring would've trigged some memories, but they hadn't.  
"You have to get out of here, Yugi! Now!" Ryou shouted. Yugi then noticed what Ryou was wearing. It was a long white gown, that went past his ankles.

"What happened to you?" Yugi asked dully.  
"No time for that! You have to leave now! Bakura's going to kill you!"  
Yugi turned his head one side in pure disbelief.  
"What are you talking about?"  
Ryou only shook his head. "If you want to get out alive, run for your life." His white hair turned blood red, and his white gown tore at his back and blood ran down it.

And then he disappeared. "Ryou! Wait!"

_No time for good-bye, he said as he faded away. Don't put your life in someone's hands, they're bound to steal it away, don't hide your mistakes, cause they'll find you, burn you, then he said, if you want to get out alive, oh run for your life. _

The voice echoed in the endless hallway, causing Yugi to fall to his knees. The voice got louder and more sinister.

_If you want to get out alive, oh run for your life. If you want to get out alive, oh run for your life. _

Yugi didn't want to admit it, but he was scared. What had happened to Ryou? He did what the voices told him and he ran for his life.

Bakura smiled when the boy entered one of the rooms. He also sighed in relief. He had noticed something strange, but thankfully did not press the issue. He walked over to the desk and picked up the old phone, happy that it still worked. He dialed the number to the Game Shop and eagerly awaited to tell the Pharaoh that he had his precious 'aibou'. The thought that the Pharaoh cared for his host, sickened Bakura. He saw no need to care for the one he inhabited. His smile grew. He already proved that he no longer, nor did he ever care for his host. The other line picked up.

"H-hello?" came the weary reply, but Bakura recognized it as the Pharaoh's. "Yugi? Is that you? Where the hell are you!" The voice intensified. Bakura chuckled.

"I'm so sorry, Pharaoh, but Yugi can't come to phone right now. He's a little busy." Bakura's happiness was enlighten when he heard a gasp from the other end, and a second voice. Bakura couldn't put a name to it, but he could place a face. It was that arrogant blonde kid, the one with the large mouth.

"Bakura!" Atem growled. "What have you done to Yugi?"

"Nothing. Yet. If you want to see him come by that abandoned motel at eight am tomorrow morning. Come alone and don't call the police."

The Tomb Robber slammed the phone back onto the receiver, satisfied with his work. He turned around and choose another room and slept, content knowing his plan was almost done.

It was late, or early, however you want to put it. Yugi still hadn't come home and Atem was worried. He wanted to call the police, but Joey informed him that since Yugi was over eighteen, he'd have to wait 24 hours before he could file a missing persons' report. Till then, Joey agreed to stay with him until Yugi came back. The each picked a couch in the living room and tried to sleep. But neither of the boys could sleep. Atem almost jumped for joy when the phone rang. He was glad he knew how to operate one, and picked it up placing it to his ear. Joey followed him, rubbing his eyes, which reminded Atem how tired he was.

"H-hello?" A thought came to him. This had to be Yugi, who else would be calling the shop at this hour? But, why would Yugi be calling him? Atem got the feeling that Yugi was in no mood to talk to him for a while. "Yugi? Is that you? Where the hell are you?" Atem unknowingly raised his voice and his heart stepped cold when he heard a chuckle.

"I'm sorry Pharaoh, but Yugi can't come to the phone right now. He's a little busy."

Atem didn't know what to do. He knew that voice. He knew, he knew that voice. He just couldn't believe it.

"Bakura!" Atem yelled, and hearing that name Joey nearly fell over, mouthing words Atem wasn't sure what they were. "What have you done to Yugi?"

"Nothing. Yet. If you want to see him come by the abandoned motel at eight am. Come alone and don't call the police. The line went dead, but Atem didn't care. The phone dropped from his grip, dangling on his wire. The only sound in the entire building was that of the dial tone.

Yugi bolted awake, cold sweat pouring from his scalp. His breaths were ragged and deep, and he held a hand to his chest, trying to slow his beating heart. Something was wrong, and Yugi was going to find out. He got out of the bed, trying not to step on the dead roaches surrounding the perimeter of the room. He got to the door, and didn't see Bakura anywhere. He assumed that Bakura choose another room to sleep in. As quiet as possible, Yugi walked across the lobby and to the door where the strange odor came from. The one Bakura told him not to go in. The door creaked open, and Yugi prayed it wouldn't wake Bakura. The room was very similar to his only the bed. The sheets were pulled up and they were dosed red in some places.

"No..." Yugi ran up to the bed and pulled the sheets back. His worst fears were confirmed. Ryou was on his side. His white hair was dyed red with his own blood. A single bullet wound came from the back of his head and his eyes were open and dead.

"No." Yugi said backing away. He tripped over his own feet then turned and ran out the room, closing the door behind him. He ran back to his room and entered the conjoining bathroom. He ran to the toilet and vomited.

(hides behind computer) Don't kill me, don't kill me, don't' kill me.

Sage: Kill her, kill her, kill her.

I'm sorry, but killing Ryou was necessary.

Ryou: No it wasn't!

It doesn't matter now! You're dead!...The song credits are Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace


	16. Revenge for the Fallen

**DHITS: (lying dead on the floor)**  
**Yugi: Holy crap! What happened?**  
**Sage: Reviewer, LexusCullen's yami killed her.**  
**Yugi: You did nothing to stop it?**  
**Sage:...Truthfully, I helped her kill the authoress.**  
**Yugi:(backs away slowly)**

Yugi held his head in his hands, rocking back and forth on the dirty bathroom floor. He was mumbling to himself, trying to convince himself that he didn't see what he saw. Bakura didn't do what he so ruthlessly had done. Yugi hadn't agreed to help the man that once haunted his nightmares. But it wasn't enough. He had seen what he saw. Bakura had done what he so ruthlessly did. Yugi had agreed to help him. He brought his arms done, seeing all the claw marks and scratches he had made, trying to convince himself that this was all a dream. That these past three years had been nothing but a dream. He would wake up in his own bed with Atem at the foot, greeting his like he always did. His friends didn't abadon him during his time of need. Contray, they would never think of leaving him.

It didn't matter though. Deep in the recesses of his heart, he knew it wasn't a dream. In fact, he was starting to look over his own life. When had he become such a jerk, that'd he team up with a man who tried to kill him on more than one occasion, just to get back at somebody? Why did he feel such anger towards Atem? Where did all this anger stem from? True, Atem had cheated during that last duel, making Yugi feel inferior. Something he hadn't felt in years. Was he really that weak that he couldn't defeat a deck he knew by heart? But, Atem did what he had to do. If Atem had won that duel, where would that leave him? Condemend to the Puzzle for five thousand more years.

Yugi looked down at the upside down pyramid hanging from his neck. Could he really do it? Could he smash the object that had saved his life so many times before? No. He couldn't. Yugi hated himself for being so weak, but he couldn't find himself to be able to break it. There was a harsh knock at the bedroom door.

"Come on out, kid. The Pharaoh will be here any minute. And I have a surprise for you."

Ryou's words echoed in Yugi's head, chiming like a bell. _He's going to kill you. _Yugi gulped. He couldn't let Bakura know that he knew his plan. But he also couldn't just sit there and wait for the bullet to enter his head eitheir. Scowling, Yugi got up and went to the door. He sighed and made his decision. He threw the door open, tackling Bakura to the ground. Yugi sat on his chest, pinnig his arms above his head. The former spirt was in shock at Yugi's strentgh, but didn't have time to say anything.

"You bastard!" Yugi yelled, his face mere inches away from his foes. "You killed Ryou!"

Bakura's eyes shot open and looked in the direction of the door. "You little brat!" Bakura took his legs and wrapped them around Yugi's neck, pulling him backwards. Once Yugi was on the ground, it was Bakura's turn to pin him. "I told you to stay out of there!"

"You also said that you wanted revenge on Atem! What does Ryou have to do with that?"

"I've been given another chance at life. This time, the Pharaoh, Ryou or you will screw it up!" Then, Bakura reached into a back pocket and pulled out a gun. He placed the barrel to Yugi's head. "You may have finally grown a spine, but you're still that naive little kid from Duelist Kingdom." Yugi closed his eyes, preparing for his life's end, but instead he of a gun fire, he heard a yell and a scream. Bakura's weight was suddenly lifted off of himand Yugi was able to sit up. There was Atem, fighting with Bakura. The two were rolling on top of each other, delievering punches and kicks to one another.

Yugi's eyes darted to what was at his side. The gun. He reached over for it, trying to make sure the fighting spirts didn't see him. His finers walked over to it, before grabbing hold of it. He pulled it to his side and lifted it up. It felt heavy in his hands and he slowly stood up. The spits were only a few feet away from him. He held out the gun, closed his eyes. And pulled the trigger.

When he opened them, he saw Bakura's dead body on top of Atem, blood pouring from the spot on his head where the bullet entered. Atem threw the dead body off of him and stood up to face Yugi. He was trembling, his arms were shaking but he managed to speak.

"That's for Ryou." And after three years, the dam broke and tears fell from Yugi's eyes. Still shaking, he put the gun up to his head.

**Sage: Sorry Vetani, but DarkHeart's already dead.**  
**Vetani: Well, bring her to life so I can kill her again!**  
**Atem: Um...I think that breaks all laws of nature.**  
**Vetani: Do I look like I care? I want her dead!...Again!**

**Sage: LexusCullen, I hope you don't mind me borrowing your yami for my end of chapter rant. And everyone else...do you know how to bring someone back from the dead?**


	17. Turning Around

**DarkHeart: Hello boys!**

**Yugi & Atem: You're alive? **

**DarkHeart: Yup! My reviewers brought me back to life!**

**Atem: Does this mean we have to return the casket.**

**DarkHeart: 0.0**

**Yugi: What casket? I thought we agreed that a cardboard box would be perfect!**

**DarkHeart: You. Were. Going to bury me. In a. CARDBORRD BOX? -.0 **

**Yugi & Atem: RUN!**

Atem ran out the door as fast as he could. He didn't get any sleep at all last night while he thought about Yugi. He wasn't going to let Yugi spend any more time than necessary with that maniac. It took some time to persuade Joey into going back home, but he found the right words. 'you have a family now. You need to think about them. Yugi will be fine; I'll make sure of it.' His bangs were hanging in his face, but he didn't care. He swung his arms out, trying to make himself go faster. His breathing was ragged and his chest ached. His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest, but he didn't care.

He came to the old motel just as the clock hit eight. Through an old window he saw Yugi being held down by his wrist, Bakura sitting on his chest. He could see a silver object on the temple of Yugi's head. "You may have grown a backbone but you're still that same naïve kid.' Atem didn't think. He burst through the door tackling Bakura. He heard an oomph and he was on top. Bakura wasn't going down without a fight though. He punched Atem in the face and turned the tables. Once Atem was on the bottom he kneed Bakura in the side, causing him to cry out in pain. Bakura then slapped Atem across the face and then Atem heard a loud crack.

Bakura fell limp on top of him, blood dripping onto the floor beside him. He shoved the white haired man off of him and saw Yugi standing just a few feet away. His arms were outstretched was holding the gun in his hands. He glanced back at Bakura and saw a bullet wound in the back of his head. His attention was turned back onto Yugi when he heard sobbing noises. Tears trickled out of his eyes and fell down the tip of his nose. "That's for Ryou." He said between his sobs. Slowly and shaking he put the gun up to his head. Atem's eyes shut open .

"Yugi! What are you doing?" He looked up to face Atem, his eyes were bloodshot.

"I'm doing…what I should've done…three years ago!"

"Did I really hurt you that bad? That you feel that killing yourself is the answer? Why don't you let me help you?"

"Why should I? So you can just leave me again?" Yugi regretted the words as they came out one by one, but he had said them. He sniffed. "You want to know what really hurts? You didn't even bother to look back." The gun dropped from Yugi's hands and he fell backwards and leaned up against the wall. Atem slowly walked over to the wall, sitting by Yugi's side. He pulled the young boy to him and let Yugi cry into his shoulder. He played with his hair and let Yugi cry. He cried for the friends that left him. He cried for the friends he pushed away. He cried because he knew what he had to do. He had to let the Pharaoh go.

It was about thirty minutes later and Yugi had fallen asleep. Atem glanced down and saw the eye of Hours glowing. He sighed and willed himself into the puzzle. He was standing in front of Yugi's soul room and easily pushed the door open. Yugi's back was to him. Atem looked around. It was a long dark, hallway. Fog rose from the cracks of the bricks that made up the walls. Without turning to face him, Yugi spoke. "It's changed."

Taking this as an invitation, Atem walked in, his footsteps echoing in the endless space.

"You've changed." Yugi turned around.

"You have to go now, don't you?"

Atem didn't really know what to say. So he said the only thing he could say. "Have you seen the error of your ways?"

It took a moment, but Yugi nodded his head as more tears rolled down his face. "I'm going to turn my life back around. Starting with making amends to Joey."

Atem smiled. "I think he'll like that."

"I'll miss you."

"And I will miss you."

Yugi flung his arms around Atem, embracing him. Atem returned the gesture. "Just remember, you are never alone." Yugi retreated and watched as Atem smiled and slowly disappeared.

"Good-bye." He whispered.

**Sage: This is pretty entertaining. **

**DarkHeart: GET BACK HERE YOU TWO! **

**Yugi: Actually, it's just me now. You sent Atem to the Afterlife!**

**Sage: Gosh, Yugi. You make it sound she killed him. **

**Yugi:…**

**Sage: Ohhhh. **


	18. Ending

**Sage: DarkHeart, what's my purpose?**

**DarkHeart: You're my muse.**

**Sage: *slaps* I am not a moose!**

**Yugi: Sage, she said muse, not moose. Muse is, like, the tiny voice inside your head that tells you what's good and what's crap. **

**Sage: Oh. I'm your muse. Want to know what I think about this story?**

**DarkHeart: No.**

**Yugi's POV**

**Six months later**

It's raining outside but I don't care. I grab my jacket of the coat rack, slip it on, and walk outside. My feet splash in the puddles, bringing mud up to the calf on my pants but I keep on walking. I want to see it one last time. The Millennium Puzzle was gone when I woke up that day. Atem took it with him. We, me, Joey, and well, everyone, held a funeral for Ryou. I wasn't sure what ever happened to Bakura but Atem must've taken him as well. I sit at a bus stop and wait for only a few moments before it pulls up. It's crowded so I take a seat at the very back.

I live with Joey and Mai for now. I must say, I wasn't to thrilled about the idea when they first proposed it. But when Joey found out that Atem left, he said he couldn't trust me not to go back to my old ways. I guess I can't blame him. But I have to see it one last time. It isn't easy living with them. Especially since I found out they named their baby after him. Yami Wheeler is her name.

He went by many names over the time I knew him. From spirit, to Yami, Pharaoh to Atem. He was many different names to many different people over many different times. But to me, he'll always be Mou hitori no boku. The other me. Even when he was gone he still looked out for me, protecting me like he promised.

It's rather ironic. For years I battled the darkness in other's hearts. You'd think I know better than to let it happen to myself. But, you don't know how painful it is to lose someone very important to you until it happens. Nothing can prepare you for that kind of pain. That emptiness. The feeling that you lost when you actually won. Before, I was mad at Atem because he didn't bother to look back when he left. Now, I think about it in a different light. Maybe he didn't look back because he knew if he did, he wouldn't be able to leave.

The bus comes to my stop and I get off. The rain has stopped now and a ray of light shines through the dark clouds landing on my location. The Game Shop. The place that was home to me and ever since I was little. My father may have killed my mother, his memory may still haunt me forever, but I could care less. It may sound sadistic, but he gave me all that I had. If it weren't for him, I'd never live with grandpa and I'd never get the Millennium Puzzle. Who knows where I'd be if I never solved it?

I walked up to the door and place my hand on it. The ray of light shines on top of me and I smile in its warmth. I thought I was alone, forgotten. I thought that Atem had left me, but he actually just went away for a while. It may be a while before I'm reunited with him again, but I feel comfort in the thought that he's not gone forever.

James and I made up too. We both got the help we needed and have both been sober for about five months now. I turn around, back to the road. I think I might walk back to Joey's. After all, I still have someone watching out for me.

**END.**

**DH: I want to thank everyone for supporting me during this story. I know it's not the best story out there, but I'm glad you still choose to read it. Out of all the stories I've written so far, this is by far my favorite.**

**Early I asked you what story you would like to see when this is over. The winning story is Missing and I am currently working on that. Expect to see that up soon. If the story you voted for didn't win, don't worry. I will eventually, eventually, post all of those stories. **

**Once again, I want to thank everyone who reviewed and voted. You guys have no idea how much your words of kindness mean to me! May you all be blessed!**

**-DarkHeartInTheSky**


End file.
